Kim Pine vs the Blues
by Brown-Coat-John
Summary: Kim has been asked to be the brides maid at Scott and Ramona's Wedding. But soon after the joys of preparation begins things get back to the usual... that is to say kinda weird. Kim P. x OC chapter one more soon.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: DO I seriously have to tell you I don't own it?**

**Disclaimer part II: If I did there would be new comics still being made**

**plot: Kim has been asked to be the brides maid at Scott and Ramona's Wedding. But she hasn't had a date in some time and is now on the market as it were. Kim x OC with slight traces and hints of Kim x Scott (mostly flash backs) and possibly Kim x Knives (yeah... probably going to be flashbacks ;p )**

**Rated: T+ - M (because I'm a shady ass 22 year old that gets a little too detailed with my stories :p and dont really know where this is going to go just yet. ) Don't like? You can fornicate with a goat for all I really care. If you do like please tell me so I can make it better :)**

**Also M for language. A.N. (It says fuck)**

**(A.N. sorry its so short just couldn't think of how long to make it. I'm picturing this all very climatically so scene one act one)**

"GAHHHH!" Kim Pine screamed and she pounded her head against the counter at the No Account Video.

"What?" her coworker Hallie popped in from behind a shelf.

She turned her head towards her never breaking contact with the counter, "Nothing!"

"Okay just asking jeez." She turned and went back to work reorganizing the shelves. All Kim could do was sit and think on the little piece of paper now sitting in her hands. She lifted herself up and reread the paper for the umpteenth time. "Scott Pilgrim and Ramona Flowers invite you to attend there wedding on..." She trailed off again thinking back on the past four years and then back to high school. Back to the fight between Scott and Simon, the band practices and the few crappy gigs they played. The nights she shared with Scott in the back of the car (this she cant help but bring a rin to her face) the kissing in the rain. These thoughts brought her to the night on the playground where she con fronted Scott about moving to Toronto.

"_Your moving to Toronto?"_ the words still ring in her ears a little bit when she remembers that night.

"Kim!" Hollie Shouted to her as she waved a hand in front of her face, " Are you well? You just lost a customer because you were over here starring down at your hand, and you just..." She trailed off as she realized what it was Kim was holding. Her eyes got wide and she gaped a bit then regained her cool, and looked at Kim. "Is that a wedding invitation?"

"Its None of your business!" She all but yelled and then smacked her head against the counter again and meekly muttered, "Yeah..."

Hallie stepped behind the counter to better read the paper still in plain sight on the counter. Sure enough it was a wedding invite, in a few month Scott and Ramona were getting married. 'this has potential disaster written all over it' she thought and then noticed a hand written note on the bottom part of the paper.

_Hey Kim,_

_Sorry I didn't ask this in person but I thought you may kinda sort of want some time to think about this or whatever... but would you be my maid of honor? Cant wait to see you when we get home._

_Rammy_

Hallie balked a bit when the thought of Kim as a bridesmaid entered into her head. "Are you going to do it?" She asked acting concerned in her roommate/coworkers mental well being?

Kim was still totally spaced out, now remembering the time before Ramona when she had moved to Toronto, before she had shown up in their lives and made things all … weird and complicated. And the thought that most went through her head was 'I don't have a date, I haven't been on a date in YEARS. The last thing even close to it was when Scott Ramona and I went to the bar.' But despite her being spaced out she heard Hollie ' oh how I hate her' Kim's eyes narrowed as she remembered her stealing her boyfriend and fucking him behind her back. She calmed her voice and merely said "Yeah, I am."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Kim was getting home from work and climbed into her room tired and emotionally drained from all the great multitude of thoughts that had been flooding here head she was actually let off early but it still took her till ten pm to get home because she kept dazing off into the nevernerver and missed her stop.

She went up to her room and dropped everything on the floor and closed the door and started to change into some pj's but had just enough energy to take off her clothes down to her panties before saying "Screw it." and getting under the covers.

Kim closed her eyes and tried to sleep with the world weighing down on her with thoughts of Scott and her's long dead romance and the up coming wedding and all that its going to entail. He mind was on the not so awful topic of dress shopping with Ramona when she finally zoned out and slept.

Kim started to Dream and Dream. Flowing from the perceived horrors of how bad things could turn out to the absolute best wedding possible, one in which she has a date and every one has somebody where the bad music isn't coming from her general direction. Everything seemed normal till someone she didn't know walked into her dream vision from seemingly out of nowhere and stepped up to her and dropped a single large back pack and asked with a half grin and smiling eyes "Can I have this dance?"

Kim woke up wide eyed and in mild shock then she remembered the dream and the image of a guy that just walked in out of no where, he wore a short military style hair cut and wore black bell bottom type pants the type with the straps and chains on the legs. He stood tall and wore a simple tan t-shirt. His wrist were covered by a simple black leather band that resembled something some punk rocker would where but it stead of the usual spikes and what not it had a few simple studs and a watch. The icon on his back back had looked familiar but she didn't get a great look before she woke up... was he real?

Kim woke up the next morning feeling pretty good for some reason. She got out of bed and made her way down to the kitchen to grab a granola bar before making her way to the video store to start her shift. She decided she wanted to stop at the Two Cups and get a latte be fore her shift. After Shaking off the morning chill of march she walk to the counter to order her latte. It was some new girl working the morning instead of Stacey (Scott's sister) she seamed nice enough but she wasn't the type that would really click with anyone that she hung out with and thus had no worries of getting sucked into a long conversation about anything. 'Today hasn't started that bad' Kim thought as she grabbed her drink paid and started to open the door when it was opened for her.

Standing there was the guy from her dream in full length black leather trench coat and a plain black beanie that looked to be made of fleece. His boots made heavy foot falls as he stepped slightly to the side and he gave Kim that same half smile from her dream. "Good Morning." He said pulling his sunglasses down off his face revealing deep blue eyes, and pulling his head free from the beanie. Kim stood there sort of in stunned perplextion.

**Random Authors thingy: Perplexion isn't an actual word according to my dictionary **

She was sure she was awake but now she was confused and just stared and made her way out the door and barely muttered the half frightened and half confused "Thanks" as she walked on down the street to the video store. She sat down behind the counter and stared out the window of the door for what seamed like a small eternity till her new coworker came in.

"Hello, Kim." Simon Lee Kim's ex boyfriend from high school before Scott.

"Hi" Kim said dead panned to the still quite nerdy looking Simon. He had grown up of course but he had never quite filled out. He was every inch of 5' 10'' and was lanky skinny but had obvious definition from some sort of physical training. He wore a black band t-shirt from some obscure group Kim had never heard of and wore black framed glasses, his long black hair was pulled in to a neat little pony tail to complete the look. He came in and got to work though he still exchanged awkward to long glances at Kim and the beauty she had turned into since there brief relation ship in high school.

Kim knew he did it but didn't give him much grief about it. She knew she was attractive but due to her social inhibitions she didn't get the attention that a lot of other girls got from the opposite sex... hell the same sex either. She was happy with the occasional glance over at her, she just figured she would find someone on her own time. She let out a sigh at this thought _'I need to either get a boyfriend or just get laid,'_ She thought.

The rest of the work day went by with out much incident there were three customers all looking for a movie that hasn't even been released for dvd yet, and Simon kept asking questions. Most of which seamed innocent enough so she answered but made it clear she didn't want a conversation.

She went on down the road to the bus stop after work thinking she'd just go home and go strait back to bed, but as she was rounding the corner to walk to the bus she got a text.

_Hey after work meet me and Scott at the Sneaky Dee's_

The text had been from Ramona, She decided that sleep would have to wait, she needed to go talk to the bride to be.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**So do I have to do a disclaimer for each chapter? Cause I don't own this. So yeah... Enter new guy. He's kinda odd. **

Kim Walked into Sneaky Dee's and started here search for Ramona. The crowd wasn't that bad today since tonight was a Wednesday, but it was crowded enough to were the search took the better part of five minuets to find her in the crowded dining room. A few moments she finally saw the bright purple hair that Ramona was sporting anymore.

She walked up to the booth by the window and sat down sliding into the other side.

"Whats up?" Kim said as she settled into the barely padded bench seat.

"Kim!" Ramona beamed and half jumped over the table to hug Kim's neck.

"EGH" Kim groaned "yeah nice to see you again too. Wheres Scott?"

Ramona pulled back and smiled a bit " he's at home sleeping, he has work in the morning." there was an awkward bit of silence between them then, "So have you decided yet?" She finally said giving Kim her best pleading eyes.

Kim just rolled her eyes and said "Yes. Not like I really had a choice." She added giving her a cheeky smirk.

"No not really." The girls giggled a bit at the too true statement.

"So do you really need me to do the maid of honor stuff or you just need the spot filled?"

Ramona did a bit of a eye shift to the side and looked a little embarrassed by the question. " Well... I kinda just need the spot filled." she looked up and finished, "my mom's a wedding planer and every time I get a new boyfriend she starts planning my wedding. So as soon as she heard about Scott..." She trailed off knowing the rest would be understood.

Kim just looked at her, "so why me isn't there someone else you've known longer that you'd rather have?"

To that she looked wide eyed... "well, no. I don't really get along with most girls, I've been one of the guys more then one of the girls my whole life. That and my sister wants to be running the camera instead of being on camera." She finished with a shrug.

"Oh," Kim silently said as she stole a sip of the second drink at the table, she promptly spit it out. 'Diet?' . A thought popped into her head. "So if Scott at home then who's drink did I just drink out of?"

"Oh that belongs to John, He likes diet for some reason. Guess that's why you spit it out?"

"Yeah! How does he drink this stuff?"

"Who knows" Ramona responded with a shrug " He drinks beer and all the liquor in the world so its not heath consciousness."

"So who is John again? And why is he here with you?"

"John's my cousin from the south. He's here to help me with the wedding stuff even though its a few months off he's also off for a break from school and wanted to come and visit."

"So he came up here to Toronto for a spring vacation?"

"I know weird."

As they were chatting up about the weirdness of vacation choices of random family members, the two didn't take notice to the presence of a tall dark figure standing at the end of the table. He stood watching them go back and forth comparing stories before coughing to interrupt the conversation. The two girls both turned Kim turned paler then usual and stared in disbelief as the same person from her dream the previous night now stood not two feet from her, Ramona simply scooted over and rolled her eyes.

"Were yall talking about me?" He asked with a slight smirk. His voice showing the subtle hint from being from the southern states.

"Oh not at all" An over exaggerated look of sincerity played over Ramona's face as she turned to Kim " This is my cousin John, John this is Kim Pine."

Kim still stared but started to blink to make sure she was seeing straight. John extended a hand "Hi. Think I bumped into you earlier this morning at the coffee shop, right?"

Kim had since come out of her trance at the remembrance of last nights dream. "Yeah."

All John did was smirk a bit and stared off at the dance floor and listened to the music.

"So we need to get fitted for dresses soon, hows Friday sound we get fitted and go out for a girls night."

"Sounds good." She was staring at John. There was no mistaking it he was the same guy from her dream. But now she could get a good clear look at him. His military styled hair was recent just cut look, his face shaved smooth. He was a fairly handsome guy. He wore a black shirt that had a band on it she didn't recognize. He still wore the wrist band watch which sported several tasteful studs surrounding a watch holding a pentacle. He then turned, sensing he was being the center of attention and looked at Kim.

"Um..." He stands up and offers Kim a hand, "Care for a dance?"

Kim had absolutely no doubt now that he was the same guy from her dream now. He was now standing leaning forward his large hand reaching down toward Kim. He was wearing the same grin and his eyes shone bright through the darkened bar.

"Umm..." Kim stole a glance at Ramona who was grinning at the scene. "Sure?"

She was whisked up by a powerful yet gentle pull from His strong arms and was lead to the small dance floor in a central part of the downstairs part of the bar. It was a song that wasn't normally a song danced to by two, but that didn't stop john. He took Kim's hands and looked into her eyes and started stepping and spinning both of them in circles, amazingly keeping beat. The song was over soon though as it was a punk rock tune filled with fast drums and quick cords. A slow song soon replaced it. Kim looked up at this man who just caused her to dance in a way she had never thought she could, no moshing no jumping no two-steps. Actual dancing. He looked back confused his hands still on hers another sitting on her waist. He started to let go and go back to the booth before Kim held on and pulled him close and danced with the slow song.

She wasn't sure what came over her but the dancing had caused her to stop thinking or think to much she wasn't whole sure. But right now she didn't care, His strong arms were holding her close and his head was close to hers she leaned her head on his chest and listened to his heart beat.

The song ended and so did a bunch of others before Kim looked around and saw Ramona staring at them on the dance floor. Kim pushed away slowly and looked around and saw that the dance floor was empty and the bar was starting to close and most of the crowd had left the rest of the patrons here were passed out drunk or small groups having too much fun to know whats going on.

Kim grabbed her purse and coat and walked out quietly kind of embarrassed.

John and Ramona Stood next to each other and watched her leave.

"What was that about?" John asked

Ramona just grinned shrugged and said " We need to get back home. Its getting late, dude."

That night Kim didn't sleep well. She had too much on her mind. Too many things running through her mind. 'What happened?' she blushed as thoughts crashed about in her head sleep finally taking her short after.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 6**

**Disclaimer: /does a dance. I Dont own the comic Scott Pilgrim. Less you consider me owning my own copies of the books as owning... nahhh. Though I am working on my own web comic. **

After the two girls had finished looking through the dresses trying on half the shop at the managers eccentric insistence, they finally broke for lunch. Oh course they had to sneak out the door when the manager was looking away.

"Ramona whats going on with John why did he have to leave like that and why do I get stuck carrying his backpack?"

"You want that answered in order?"

"Smart-ass." Kim gave a brief hard stare at Ramona who just smirked and kept walking as she thought of how to answer.

"I don't really know. Some weird wiccan thing I'm sure. He's all the time being called off to do stuff for people."

"Huh?"

"Well as nerdy as my cousin is hes got a pretty cool job, at least I think its a job. He fixes what he calls 'exotic problems' for people that cant do it them selves. He said its usually small things, goblins stealing clothes, trolls throwing rocks at cars, a small zombie apocalypse in Phoenix, a bunch of small stuff he says. Not sure bout a lot of it. As for you carrying his bag... I'm feeling lazy today." She said sticking her tongue out at Kim who smirked back.

Kim stopped suddenly worried about something, she wasn't quite sure. "Whats "big" stuff like in that job?"

"He doesn't say. All I know from the big jobs was what I over hear him talking about in his sleep. Why?" She looked over to Kim who was still stopped thinking of other possible situations that it could be the current job John had left to attend to. "Um Kim? Why are you so interested?"

Kim was getting mad but she knew it wasn't at her friend it was at her feelings, shes never been great with them."Remember when we were talking about how you caused Scott to become obsessed with you because you kept using that subspace highway?" She pause to look over at her friend, seeing her affirmative she went on. "Well he popped into one of my dreams the other day. At least I'm pretty sure its him. It was a dream about your wedding. And it started out as a normal dream just a fantasy about what truly could happen so I was sitting watching everyone dance and having fun and..."

"Why weren't you dancing?" Ramona interjected while initiating the walk forward once again.

"Why would I be? I don't have a boyfriend. But anyway since he just walked through the dream with his staff and his back pack... and he set them down... and walked over to me... I don't know where to go with this" Kim half shouted in frustration at trying t express feelings she had gotten used to just not experiencing. "I feel weird about it all."

Ramona looked as if she was looking for a good place for lunch and at the same time looked irritated. "Yeah. I don't think he meant to cause the change of feelings, but his heart was in the right place. He probably saw people having fun and saw that you weren't one of them and was just trying to change that. It wouldn't be the first time he's walked through someones dream" She looked at Kim with an exasperated expression on her face that conveyed the next thought was very annoying to her. "He walked through my dream to get inside the house the other night. And me and Scott had sex about an hour before." Ramona shook her head and continued moving on. " But if he had known the effect his dream walking would have on you he wouldn't have stopped to play. You wouldn't have noticed him at all."

Kim looked on down the road thinking. And muttered, "Not sure I would have liked that any better."

The dinner Ramona and John picked was a new addition to the town. It was sort of like a Subway meets Buffalo Wild Wings. With one of those dime a dozen wing bar names, like wing place or buffalo wing heaven or crazy wings, you know the type. This store was one of those those, but to the credit of the owner it used some great alliteration.

"Wacky Wally's Wing World? Could they have picked a lamer name for the place?" Kim said staring at the marquis in disbelief.

."I don't think so though like the author dude pointed out its some good alliteration." Ramona said as she walked forward through the push door into the restaurant. Inside, the place was a tribute to Canada's tourism industry. With pictures of all the various attractions through out Canada with specific focus on those in and around Toronto. "It looks like a a brochure booth threw up in a subway."

**AN: Yeah I dont own those previously named restaurants either. **

The two walked up to the counter to order there meals. After Ordering Drinks and some wings of safe flavor, the two set down on a small bench to wait for there food. "So. What are you going to do about John?"

"I don't know." Kim said a bit angrier then she intended. "Sorry." She muttered before going on. "I've not felt like this towards any guy since," she paused before revealing that the last time was indeed Scott Pilgrim," in a long time. Im not even sure how to express it." _But I think I like it. _She left the last part out.

Ramona let out a sigh after take that in. and looked her friend in the eyes,"Well. I still dont agree with the fact he played with your head. But honestly," She stopped and smirked,"you could do worse."

Kim stared at Ramona as if snake were wiggling out of her ears for all of a moment **( I think that would be really cool to see personally. Like an inverted Medusa.) **"So your saying to go for it?"

Ramona was still wearing her smirk as she turned toward the counter and sipped on the drink they had handed her," I'm saying that your not the only one whose been affected. Or did you seriously not notice how he was staring at you when you stepped out of the dressing room?"

Kim blushed as if the thought of John staring at her in that dress was the single most awesome embarrassing and exciting to ever happen. "So what if he was?"

"I'm still gonna hit him for what he did but that's no reason that you two couldn't be a cute nerdy violent couple." Ramona jeered Kim nudging her in the ribs with her elbow before standing up to pick up their order from the counter." Come on lets go sit and wait for him to get here.

The pair turned around to find themselves a table. When a cocky lazy voice assailed their ears.

"Well hello lady dudes." A voice called them from the corner.

Ramona sort of sighed causing Kim to smirk this time. "Hello Wallace."

"Hi," Other Scott chimed in from across the booth of Wallace.

**Intro time!**

** Wallace: Still gay and four years older than in the comics YAY!**

** Other Scott: Same... Does anyone know this guy he just sorta pops up **

"Hey," The girls both said in semi unison.

"So what brings you to this fine establishment to grace us with your presence?" Wallace asked half drunk with a large dollop of sarcasm as he bit into a chicken wing.

"We're waiting on Ramona's cousin."

Wallace raised his eyebrows at this. "Cousin?"

"Yes, my cousin John is in town for a little bit. He came with us to go dress shopping and whatever."

"Were is he?"

"He was called off on business."

"Oh..." He looked up and seemed to be thinking of something else for a second. " So this cousin of yours, is he, oh say a little under two meters tall **(HA Metric DROP)**, short military cut brown hair."

Yeah" Ramona asked more then confirmed.

"Does he wear a long black coat made of some type of leather and carry a walking stick with him?"

"Yes." Ramona was a little suspicious, "How did you know that?"

"Oh he just collapsed outside on the side walk. You should go see to him."

Ramona's eyes got big as she turned to see John slumped against the window of the shop clutching his staff. Kim saw this too and with out thinking beat Ramona outside to check on him.

He looked badly beaten but he was alive and breathing. He had what appeared to be first degree burns and soot covering his face along with some very noticeable bruises. A black eye and a cut running down his forehead. Kim winced and leaned down to meet his eyes, he stirred and looked up to see the redhead beauty looking back at him.

"Hi," he smiled as he talked with a hint of effort that said he was worn out.

**(wow basing a character loosely on myself you'd think I'd give myself some more speaking lines huh.)**

"Hi," Kim said returning the smile though she didn't realize it. "How are you feeling?"

"Like a troll just kicked me in the head. Am I to late for lunch?"

Ramona let loose a chuckle from about two feet behind the two. " That's cute. You hurt John or did you just want Kim to have her attention on you exclusively for a few seconds."

"A little of both," John made the obvious effort to move and stand up with the assistance of the two heroines.

"So what happened?" Kim asked as she helped him into a seat and took hers near him.

"Huh. Oh rouge midget pyromancer starting forest fires, and a troll kicked me in the head."

Kim looked at him as she was helping him to the table to sit down," I thought you were trying to make a cute ironic joke?"

"Actually I was hoping to succeed at that but no I was being serious. A troll kicked me in the head." John said holding a napkin to his cut.

Wallace looked up from his food to give the new comer a look over, "Well he's cute."

John looked over to Wallace, "Thank you?"

"Wallace, Scott's ex... roommate" he said gauging the reaction on Johns face. " Aw, your no fun. I was hoping for a little bit of a shock."

"Nope," John said back smiling, " I just got done fighting a midget warlock with a pet Appalachian troll. That's pretty weird, dude. That and Scott was talking about you last night."

"Aww he misses me how cute." Wallace said in his 'too cool' monotone. "So why you up here how long you staying blah blah."

"I'm up here to help Ramona with wedding stuff plus I could use a vacation. How long... I guess till I wear out my welcome. I can pop in and out almost at will. I do most of my travel at night though. Dream walking's easier then true teleportation."

Kim let out a small shack at the mention of Johns preferred means of transportation

"Did you say something?" John said turning his smiling yet burned face to Kim.

"No."

"Right. But yeah. I guess I'll be up here till the wedding or till Ramona or Scott get tired of me."

Ramona just smiled at Kim's increasingly flustered face. While the Guys kept talkingabout various things supernatural and psychic, John was doing some simple magics while talking to Wallace. He reheated the pizza Wallace had ordered, froze his drink and was in the process of melting it again. He also accidentally shorted out Wallace's cell phone, he didn't seem pleased with that. "Yeah sorry about the phone. Technology doesn't always do so well with majick flying about."

Wallace stared at him holding up the expensive paper weight that used to be his phone. "So I've learned."

"So what are you female folk talking about?" John turned a smiling face to Ramona and Kim.

"Same old same old." Kim said as a dodge.

"Oh and what would that be?"

Kim started to formulate a good B.S. When things got weird.

A sound of sparking power lines filled the room filling it with a pale blue light. The group turned to face a noise that was coming from the door area with the blue light glowing brighter and brighter just on the inside of the glass. John and Wallace stood. John had his staff pointed at the orb and Wallace was walking to the counter to pay his tab. As the glowing dies there appeared a blue man with a nondescript face and black robes was standing in its place. **(AN: think blue man group. Yep there the bad guys :P title makes since now huh?)**

"You?" John said pointing his staff at the intruders head. " Get Back. Return to where you came." his voice booming it though the restaurant.

The blue man looked at him and looked amused though there was no change In his expression to show it. He tilted his head and clapped twice and grabbed both Kim and Ramona who had appeared beside him in blue glowing ropes.

"Kim?... and Ramona" John said with a quick side glance before raising his staff once more" You release them now or you'll be a heap of ashes."

The Blue man nodded and on cue three of more blue men in black jump suits broke through the door and windows of the wing bar the original clapped and did a slashing movement with one hand and grabbed connecting ropes to both Kim and Ramona and he disappeared in the same fashion he came in with. The blue guys all in black jumpsuits turned there attention to John and Wallace. They drew simple weapons, baton, knife and nunchaku, and took up fighting stances.

Wallace looked at John grinned and stepped to the side. "looks like they don't much like you dude." With that the first of the three charged at John and was quickly dealt with them by means of a staff to the face and a small ball of lightning that knocked him back through the hole he made in the window. The other two. "Call Scott. Tell him what happened." John said as he tossed his phone to Wallace. He casually strolled toward the other two standing blue men and clapped while speaking out the single word,"Valta." With the word spoke a force of what seemed pure sound pushed out of him and smacked his blue opponents out of there respective holes.

Wallace blinked after him trying to clear his ears. As he dialed Scott's number.

Outside the restaurant John stood facing his three opponents. The Blue man with the nunchaku was the first to regain his feet and charged at john swinging wildly at him, John dodging and parrying as best he could with his staff. A swing caught John in the side while trying to gather power for a spell to knock back his assailant, John doubled over for a second as the other two Stood up to charge at him. John then knelt on the ground picking up his staff a few inches and slammed it back down wile speaking the same word of power, "Valta." This time the shock-wave emanated from the center of the staff struck on the ground knocking everyone prone, including John. Having expected to be knocked down John was the first back up.

"Yall can stop this now or this can get messy." the blue men all sat up and looked at each other then all kipped up off the ground and crouched into fighting stances minus weapons. They gestured for John to do the same. "I don't think so guys."

John said as he started calling down power in the form of a circle around the three blue's. "I'm all for a fair fight but if that last little bit is any indication, that's not what your about." As soon as the Circle was drawn around them three times John then willed it into being. Johns face lit up with a mischievous smile.

"Oh, and by the by never standstill when your fighting a witch." HE solidified the circle around them trapping them inside. "Now your going to tell me where you took my cousin and the pretty little redhead."

**AN: So what yall think? Sort of a Dresden files meets Scott pilgrim huh ;) If you haven't read the Dresden files go and get them now, if your more of a comic person... why are you reading fanfics, but if you are then go and get the comics they have the entirety of the first book converted into comic form and the second book is in the process. GO get them and read the epicness :)**

**The words of power are from my personal codex so yeah. No theres no real try to make it sound like any known "magickal language" **

**PS I own nothing in case I have to specify that for what ever reason. **


End file.
